pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby Pendragon
"And more importantly, why me?" —Bobby Pendragon on becoming a Traveler Robert "Bobby" Pendragon is the protagonist of The Pendragon Adventure and the Traveler from Second Earth. He is also the Lead Traveler, as discovered in The Reality Bug. Personality Bobby describes himself as a jock and a gym rat. He was popular at his school, so he can assumed to be charismatic and friendly. In the beginning of the story, he is very reluctant to accept his responsibilities as a Traveler. As time goes on, he is shown to be thoughtful and introspective, though at times, he can be irrational and immature. He is also very humorous and sarcastic. Biography Before the war Bobby was born in Stony Brook, Connecticut on Second Earth. He was raised by his mother, Kathleen, and unnamed father. He had a younger sister named Shannon. He was a basketball player at his school, and was the highest-scoring point guard in the history of Stony Brook Junior High. The Merchant of Death Abilities As of The Rivers of Zadaa, Bobby has gained excellent fighting abilities from the training of Loor, Saangi, and Alder which have come in handy on several occasions. Bobby has shown capability of not only fighting with weapons but can fight just as well without them too. He often fights with staff like weapons. He refers to his fighting abilities as his ‘Loor Skills’. Traveler Powers #Traveler persuasion: Bobby shows a limited ability to persuade other people. #Bringing back other travelers from the dead: The only example of this seen so far was when Bobby brought Loor back from the dead. #Quick healing: Travelers are known to heal quickly, not immediately, but quickly. #Rapid regeneration: Bobby and Alder have shown the ability to heal each other in a matter of seconds. #Flume Usage: Bobby, like all the travelers, has the ability to use the flumes without damaging them. #Omnipotence: When Halla and its territories were restored to their rightful paths, Bobby and the other travellers show unlimited power as spirits in their physical forms. #Traveling to other territories without flume usage. During the events of The Soldiers of Halla, Bobby and his fellow travelers gain the abilities of Saint Dane of transformation and self-resurrection, as well as the ability to travel without using the flumes. Relationships Travelers Bobby has traveled to each Territory and made a close bond with each of the Travelers, though many of them didn't trust Bobby at first but eventually come to understand him, and wouldn't think twice about putting there lives on the line to help him. Alder Bobby trusts Alder very much and in The Rivers of Zadaa called him to Zadaa to help train him to be a warrior. Bobby and Alder are an excellent team as they can make quick work of dados together. They can follow a plan flawlessly without saying a word. Bobby thinks of him as a brother and would do anything to help him. In Raven Rise when Alder is shot Bobby runs to save him, but is tackled by a group of dados but still struggles to save him, screaming that he would not let him die, showing just how deeply he cared for Alder's life. Loor Bobby respects Loor as a warrior and has a close friendship with her. When they first met Loor dislikes Bobby but soon warms up to him. In the The Rivers of Zadaa, he admits that he loves her, and when he tells her this she admits that she has the same feelings for him but says that they cannot be together, because it would distract them from their mission. Although Bobby is crushed by this, he understands this and accepts it. In the middle of this book, Loor brings Bobby to the training camp for learning warriors. Bobby brings her back from the dead at the end. In The Pilgrims of Rayne he decides not to bring Loor to Ibara to help fight of the dados, saying that if he were to die she would take his place as the lead traveler. Aja Killian Aja and Bobby at first did not like each other at all, but later on Aja begins to respect Bobby and admits that the reason she acted so cruel to him was because she feared he would take away what she believed was her reason for living, which is to save Veelox. He now cares very deeply about her, and thinks of her as a traveler and friend. In The Pilgrims of Rayne, he tried to get her to go with him to Ibara even though she is not alive in that time period of Veelox and bringing her there would bring trouble. When Aja told him this he said they could tell them that she was a flighter turned good and was going to help. Even though this plan was ridiculous, his real reason for this was because of his knowledge of her upcoming death due to assassination, which shows how important Aja is to him. Vincent “Gunny” Van Dyke Bobby grows to like Gunny very quickly, and admires and acknowledges his wisdom. Whenever Bobby is overwhelmed with a decision he has to make, Gunny helps point him in the right direction, and if he cannot get through to him, he takes it upon himself to make the tough decision for him. Gunny seems to take the place of Press as a father figure when Press dies, looking after Bobby and keeping/getting him out of trouble. He is like the co- leader of the travelers. Vo Spader When they met, Bobby and Spader became very close friends. When he was told of his role as a traveler, it was up to Bobby to help him understand. Spader shares the fun, loving attitude of Bobby. Spader respects Bobby but his hatred for Saint Dane can get the better of him, and when his hatred got Press killed, he was afraid to show his face to him, but Bobby has forgiven him and still trusted him greatly. However, after the actions of Spader on First Earth, he had trouble trusting Spader and asked him to go home. In Black Water, Bobby was angry at Spader for bringing Mark and Courtney to Eelong, but after realizing the situation he realized it was the right thing to do because the antidote they brought from Cloral was the only way to stop the poison from killing the gars in Black Water. After this Bobby began to trust Spader again. Kasha Bobby feared Kasha at first, since she was angry with him about the disappearance of her father, and she refused to believe his claims about her being a traveler, but after meeting Saint Dane and getting to know Bobby better, she eventually accepts her role and forms a friendship with him. When Kasha died, he swore to spread her ashes over her favorite place on Eelong. She is trustworthy and cares a lot about all gars. She actually let a fellow klee die to protect Bobby Pendragon when a tang was ready to attack him. Patrick Mac Patrick respects Bobby as the Lead Traveler and is always willing to help him any way he can, no matter what it takes. Like Alder, Bobby thinks of Patrick as a brother and will trust him with anything. Whenever there is trouble on First or Second Earth, he always counts on Patrick to get information for him (since he is from Earth's future and having access to all of Earth's history). Bobby sees Patrick as perhaps the bravest of the Travelers, taking on any challenge no matter how dangerous it is. He sacrificed his life to get information on the plan of Naymeer to Bobby. Siry Remudi Siry hated Bobby at first and constantly threatened to kill him if he got in his way, and they argued half of the time Bobby was on Ibara. He also did not believe in his role as a traveler, but during his time in Rubic City he finally starts to believe him after seeing Saint Dane for himself and viewing the journal of Aja Killian. This is also when he begins to trust Bobby and acknowledge him as a friend. Bobby seems to act as a sort of big brother figure to him, helping him take on all of his new responsibilities. During the Dado Battle on Ibara, instead of staying with the Tribunal he decided to help Bobby instead and put himself on the line to save Bobby and to occupy Saint Dane long enough for Bobby to detonate the Tak underneath the battle. Elli Winter When Bobby first met her he did not realize she had anything to do with the Travelers, nor did he know she was the mother of Nevva. When he discovered this, she revealed she was supposed to be the traveler instead of Nevva, and had now accepted her goal. Since Elli is stricken with grief from the actions of Nevva, believing it was her fault, Bobby supports her whenever it comes up. Bobby also makes sure to protect her because, while the other travelers can take care of themselves, Elli is a very fragile old woman, and thus needs help from one of the other travelers when things get rough. Although in The Soldiers of Halla and Before the War: Book One she proves to be very brave and can fight. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:The Merchant of Death characters Category:Black Water characters Category:The Reality Bug characters Category:The Pilgrims of Rayne characters Category:The Rivers of Zadaa characters Category:Raven Rise characters Category:The Soldiers of Halla characters Category:The Quillan Games characters Category:The Never War characters Category:The Lost City of Faar characters